The Third Love
by Jesse-J
Summary: Blaine has to face the truth. And the truth comes from Mike Chang / Bike Chanderson / Klaine & Blam implied


**Disclaimer:** _Glee and its characters are not mine / Glee created by Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk & Ian Brennan / Glee © FOX-TV_

* * *

Unexpectedly, Mike Chang had driven him away from the busy corridors of school, in a briskly way, and they were now standing face to each other in the middle of an empty classroom.

"You are not happy, Blaine." said Mike firmly.

"W-What?" The surprised tone in Blaine's voice was paired with the astonishment on his face. "What are you talking about, Michael?"

His friend took the time to outface him with a strange gaze before answering to his question.

"I'm talking about that boyfriend of yours, Blaine. _That so called boyfriend of yours._" There was an anger in Mike's voice that Blaine couldn't fully understand. "I mean, could have he ignored you more when we entered glee club? You were just smiling at him, dammit!"

A sudden and awkward tension rose right after Mike's statement and the two teenagers looked at each other, uncomfortable. Then Mike let out a heavy sigh.

"Look, Blaine, I..." began Mike before he hesitated. "I don't want to... meddle in your relationship with him but..." The young Asian stopped and didn't go on, looking helpless.

"But... what, Michael?" There was exasperation in Blaine's tone. "Tell me."

"I know you enough now to see that this relationship is... hurting you." Mike seemed very embarrassed by his own words. "And after the Kurt Hummel fiasco last year, I don't want you to suffer from love anymore."

Those words were followed by a short but absolute silence.

"You say you don't want to meddle in? So why on earth are you acting like you do then?" asked Blaine edgily.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. It's just that..." Mike paused and looked like he was taking the time to think at what to say next, constrained. "It's just that I care about you." He hesitated. "I care about you... a lot."

"You care about me? A lot?" repeated Blaine. He seemed surprised and strangely full of hope at the same time.

"Yes, Blaine." answered Mike, uneasy. "Because we're... friends."

Something changed instantly in the gaze Blaine was giving him at this moment and Mike couldn't help but noticed it. And he felt all of sudden frightened.

"_We're friends, right?_" asked Mike in a trembling voice, grabbing Blaine's left arm.

Blaine was totally taken aback by the question and by the strange sort of fear he could detect in his friend's voice. For a few seconds, he looked at Mike bewildered but all he could see was the famous Asian poker face Mike was so good at showing.

"Don't lie to me, Blaine. I want the truth." Mike's tone was still full of fears.

"Yes, Michael, we're friends." said Blaine in a sharp tone. "But if you really want the truth, I think it's high time we both admit once and for all we're probably a little more than that, even if we always skillfully avoid the subject."

There was a moment of shock after Blaine's little speech, as if a dark secret had been finally exposed to bright light, and that shock left them stunned. They just stood there in silence, staring at each other.

What happened next was a total surprise. For both of them. Because Blaine had never thought that something like this would truly happen and Mike had never thought he would have the guts to do it for real. But the young Asian, his hand still holding the other teen's arm, leaned toward Blaine and kissed him.

A soft kiss on the lips at first. But when Blaine was over the surprise, he started to deepen it, making them drawn in the abyss of passion without any resistance.

And that kiss was everything Blaine's been waiting for. For so long. Maybe forever. But more surprisingly than the kiss, Blaine never thought Mike Chang, a man who publicly looked so quiet, so discreet, and almost secretive, could be so effusive and passionate in his private display of affection.

_And, above all, so gay._

It was kind of amazing, quite magical, like a long forgotten dream come true. He could feel the body of the young Asian against his irradiating heat and it was just incredibly delightful. But when he felt Mike's hands moving on his own body, he broke the kiss and stepped back.

"Michael, no."

Letting him go from his embrace, Mike looked at him frustrated. Blaine felt sadly like Santa taking back a long desired gift from the hands of a child.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't do this, Michael."

Mike scanned him, frowning his eyebrows, suddenly lost in some thoughts full of incomprehension. In the distance, not so far away from the empty classroom where they had found refuge in, the murmur of the singing voices in glee club could be heard.

"You can't or you don't want to?"

"Michael, I..."

Mike's eyes were on him and it was disturbing. Blaine had the feeling the other boy could see right through him. And know all his secrets thoughts. All of them.

"I can't Michael. I just can't."

"Why?"

That simple question surprised Blaine, making him understand what was obvious for him was apparently not for Mike, even if they had already talked about it.

"You know why, Michael. You're even the only one who knows why." He gave him some kind of stern look. "I'm with Sam."

Mike sighed, but kept his eyes locked on him. Blaine hated that sigh. Because he felt he was in position to justify himself. Again.

"I don't want to go into this, Michael. My priority is my relationship with Sam. I don't want to cheat on him."

"You've just kissed me, Blaine." said Mike with a weak smile.

"_You_ kissed me, Michael." replied Blaine, sharply.

"_And you kissed me back_." There was nervousness in Mike's tone. "It's a little late for the 'I don't want to cheat on him' speech don't you think?"

It was Blaine's turn to sigh. He looked at Mike with a serious glare.

"That kiss was... nothing but a fantasy come true. I want my relationship with Sam to work. Can you understand that, Michael?"

Mike didn't answer anything at first. All he did was to stare at him, more intensively, with a gaze that made him more uncomfortable. And then he broke the silence, resting one hand on Blaine's forearm.

"First of all, that kiss wasn't nothing, Blaine. _It was everything_." Mike seemed so confident it was amazingly impressive. "Then, your relationship with Sam..." He paused a second. " It won't work, Blaine. And you know it." Mike's eyes were almost sparkling. "You've always known it. Sam is not going to love you." Blaine opened his mouth to say something at that point but Mike didn't let him speak. "Well, not the way you should be loved. Because Sam is still in the closet. And he's not ready, like I am, to tell the whole world that he's in love with another man."

_Like I am?_ It was an incredible information for Blaine to process. He realized then that since he had transferred from Dalton Academy to McKinley High, since he had known Mike Chang in fact, he had never seen the other boy so sure of himself. And that was totally unsettling, somewhat frightening.

"All the love he's giving you, Blaine, that's not love precisely. It's only affection. It maybe nice but it's... cold."

This truth was too much for Blaine. He felt his heart broke instantly, overwhelmed by an painful emotion he had never imagined he could feel. Mike's words were like a sword of truth tearing him apart, tearing his soul apart even. His eyes filled up with tears he couldn't hold back.

"And you don't need coldness, Blaine. You need warmth."

Mike gently ran his fingers through Blaine's curly hair with one of his hands before wiping off the tears on the other teen's cheek with his thumb. Coming closer, looking at him straight in the eyes, he put an arm around his waist to be able to hold Blaine against him, and then he kissed him softly on the forehead.

"You need me." whispered Mike. "You need me because you need someone to show you what love really is. You need it more than anything else in your life."

"Michael..." was all Blaine could say in a cracking voice, the lump in his throat too big to let him add another word.

Mike hugged him tight in response.

"It's all right, Blaine. It's all right."

Unable to fight his tears, Blaine was crying in Mike's arms who was rocking him tenderly, trying his best to comfort him.

"I love you Blaine. _I really do_."

**FIN._**


End file.
